And then we turned 13
by pink-princess177
Summary: Karen, Nancy and Hannie are now 13, and they’re starting to go through changes- Karen and Rick’s romance starts to blossom once more and Hannie feels she wants to change to Pamela’s popular posse, rather than stay with Nancy and Karen…
1. The Hannie Delemma: The First Clue

DISCLAIMER:  
  
These characters are NOT mine ( they are taken from the Babysitter, Little Sister series. This is just a follow up, written by me when they are 13. ENJOY!!  
  
hr  
  
"The pin stripe or the denim?" asked Hannie, holding two skirts the same style, only different designs and parents. I shrugged. "Dunno. Don't get any" I said shuffling my feet. Hannie had been a lot like Pamela these last five days. All she's done is shop and wear make up, and she's even got a boyfriend, who she only met three days ago. "Or, I could get both" she replied cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you have enough money for that?" I asked. "Daddy got a pay rise last week; he's given me a bigger allowance. I can get both, plus a few more things. How about a sun dress, I saw a pretty one back th-". I raised my other eye brow. "Well, I've had enough. I'm getting Nancy. Meet you at the food hall." I said starting to walk off. "You haven't even bought anything! That's what shopping's for!" said Hannie behind me. I found Nancy at the magazine rack, flicking through the latest Seventeen. "Hi, I'm hungry; want to come to the food hall with me?" I asked. Nancy nodded, "Just let me get this first" Nancy closed the magazine and walked towards the case registrar. She handed the lady a five dollar note and said "Keep the change". She was obviously very engrossed in the new 'How To' section. Finally, Nancy closed up the June issue and faced me. "What's up? You seem. Depressed." She smiled. I sighed. "It's Hannie. She's turning into Pamela. It's scaring me. I mean, Scott? She's only known him three days, and they're all over each other. Plus, she called her dad 'Daddy'. I mean, seriously, she's turning into a little rich girl. She hated Amanda. Don't you think it's a little hypocritical?" I asked. Nancy giggled and put her Seventeen in her new tote, courtesy of Hannie. "Karen, that was six years ago." I sighed. "I know, but Amanda came over on Tuesday and Hannie wouldn't talk to her then." I pointed out. "True." Nancy replied. "I just don't know." I said. "Don't know what?!" Said a squeaky voice from behind me. It wasn't Hannie, it was. Pamela and Leslie. I scrunched up my face "What?! Do you want?" I said irritably. Pamela smiled to herself "Coming to meet Hannie. Have you seen her?" she asked complacently. I nodded "She's meeting us for lunch in a few minutes (once she makes a few major purchases)" I said under my breath. "Hmm, okay then. How about we all sit down for lunch. Come on, Hannie will find us later." Pamela linked Arms with Nancy and Leslie stole Nancy's copy of Seventeen. Some how it seemed Pamela had a plan: involving Nancy. Was she about to repeat history?  
  
We found a table with five seats. We all settled down and Pamela announced that she expected us all to get something diet. I rolled my eyes "I'm getting spaghetti." I said. Nancy laughed. Leslie gave me the death stare then smiled "Oh, here comes Hannie!" Pamela got up, smoothing creases from her dress and smoothed her hair down, then smiled. "Oh my god, Hannie did you have fun?!" Hannie ran towards her and they hugged. "Barf" I said "No air kisses please." Hannie frowned. "Hi Hannie what did you buy?" asked Nancy. "Just this" Hannie handed her about five huge bags, each of them up to the brim of clothes. I saw a sparkly top hanging from the edge. I grabbed it, it was tiny and glittery pink and skimpy. But it was pretty and I loved it. "It's not usually my style, but I think this is nice." I complimented Hannie. Hannie looked shocked. "Did I buy that? I thought I put it back... You can have it if you want." Hannie said and she went back to talking about Scott to an interested Pamela. I grinned. Dad's going to hate this!  
  
We all went up to order our lunch, but Hannie stayed back to guard her clothes, she gave Pamela strict instructions to get a salad for her, with a bottle of water. She should've gotten a spaghetti dish like I did, but "Not only don't I eat fat, I don't eat carbs". Oh, okay.  
  
We sat down and ate but I didn't eat much. Nancy frowned "Don't tell me you've turned Pamela on me, too". I smiled and shook my head "Nup, just don't have much of an appetite. You know Rick called me the other night. He wants me to go to the cinema tomorrow." A big grin wiped Nancy's face. She turned her chair around to face me. "You should so go! I'm serious. He still likes you, it's obvious. Just. Go!". I smiled. "Hey, girls, I have to go. I've got a date with Rick tomorrow and I have to wash my hair and do my nails" I looked at Nancy; she smiled at me and gave me thumbs up, just like we did in second grade. I threw back my head and laughed. This Hannie thing just had to wait.  
  
hr  
  
So there you go, the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading, so review, review! I don't write on fan fiction that much, so if I do something wrong, review and tell me! Hope you have fun, and if you have any suggestions. =D  
  
Abby 


	2. Pamela and Rick 2gether?

The last chapter was BAD (in my opinion!), but I took your reviews into consideration. The result? This chapter. Now please R&R - Now scamper off, and ENJOY!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I got home, the Brewer house was empty- a rare occasion, but relieving all the same. I was hoping I got a little privacy while I called Rick so there we no interruptions as if Kristy were to walk in or Emily Michelle wanting help with her homework.  
  
"Hello?!" I called. There was an echo as the sound rebounded off the walls, through out the empty house. I walked down the hall. The TV was switched off and I couldn't hear any music, but I saw a note on the kitchen bench: 'Taken Emily and her friend to lunch, we'll be back at 2:30. Love Kristy and Elizabeth'. I screwed up the note and hoped to slam dunk it into the bin. I threw it. Miss. I heard Dad curse from the back yard. I walked towards the French doors and I saw Dad picking weeds. "Damn you!" He had to learn to stop cursing; especially now since Emily Michelle was nine. She was naïve. She could pick up language like that and use it any where- like school. She had already developed an insurgent streak; the teachers had already given her a bad report. She hadn't needed to decrease her reputation for a good student.  
  
The phone was free, like it had been for the last five minutes. I dialed Rick's number which I had memorized when I slept over Nancy's the other night. "Hello, you've called me, and I'm not here. Call back later. I'm not going to call you back." that's good to know. I slammed down the phone. I never knew he could be so rude and obnoxious, but what I did know is that he's unpredictable: A recipe for an unlikely boyfriend. Oh well, I still liked him, and Nancy and Hannie kept telling me that he liked me, too. If only Pamela kept her soiled hands off him once in a while. I'd like to think she had learnt a thing or two from second grade; obviously she hasn't, making flirting her main curriculum.  
  
"Hello princess. What's up?" Dad asked as he walked in with cuts and scratches all over his hands, obviously from his gardening adventures. I laughed. "Ahhh, fine Dad. Looks like you've been having fun." I replied. He chuckled and nodded his head as he reached for the refrigerator. He held up a dish of cake "Want some?" he asked. I shook my head "Ah, no thanks. I just ate; I had lunch with Nancy and all that.". He smiled "Very well, as you wish. But you don't know what you're missing out on. Elizabeth made a fantastic cake. She even garnished it, but Emily ate all the strawberries.". "I'm going up stairs to make a call" I announced. Dad nodded, with a mouth full of cake. "Okay, Karen" he replied. He couldn't say much more, everything was coming out of his mouth. I jogged up stairs and ran into Dad's room and grabbed the cordless phone. I then went in my room and locked the door, no one, not anyone was going to interrupt this call. I took a deep breath and hit re-dial on the phone. "Hello?" asked a familiar voice on the other end. "Hi" I replied "It's Karen." There was no sound. "Um, if you still want to go to the movies next weekend, or whenever, I'm free?" I asked, breaking the ice. "Um, yeah, about that, Pamela said she would. I thought you couldn't. We just got back a few hours ago. I caught the bus home; she went to the mall. Hey, sorry, Babe, but I got to go-". We cut out. And I was enraged. So that's why 'she' was so happy with her self and smug and all that at the mall- she went to the movies with Rick! And 'she' should've been me. I must admit, I'm taking this lightly; the old Karen would have called everyone in town and screamed 'Scum!', but not this Karen, no.  
  
"Nancy! Omigod! Pamela! Rick went to the cinema with Pamela and not me!" I cried on the phone to Nancy. "Oh" she said. "He's scum!" I replied. "Well, seems like she wants revenge." Nancy said. I was confused "Revenge?" I asked. "Ah huh, she's brainwashed Hannie, taken Rick and I saw her compliment Kristy on her sweater the other day." she replied. "Not you, too, I hope?" I asked her. "No, don't worry, I won't leave you." She reassured me. "He did call me 'Babe' though." I said. There was silence, then an eruption of giggles. "He did?" she asked, still giggling like mad. "That's not the point though, the point is, is that I want revenge. If this is the game she wants to play, fine, I'll play. But I play rough, she needs to know that, but don't worry, she will. The hard way." 


	3. Suspicion

Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy, but don't despair!! I've been thinking a lot lately, so this'll be a better chapter... YAY! I've been considering your thoughts- thanks for all your opinions, input, and etcetera. Keep R+R ing!!  
  
It's very rapid. A bit romantic as well, so brace ya selves!! The characters change feelings often, kind of... Rapid!! Also, I'm not used to writing long chapters, just to let you know ;)  
  
Please note that I don't own these characters, although BILLY (featured in this chapter) is MINE!! BTW: Billy is A LOT like Benji from Good Charlotte, minus the freak factor LOL, so to speak. (Sarah: A LOT IS TWO WORDS!! LET'S GO SCREAM FROM THAT THE BALCONY)  
  
Much Love  
Abby (Pink Princess 770) xox  
  
So, let's cut to the chase!!  
  
7:00 pm and it was still light. The sea breeze had come in so I decided to go for a walk along the beach. Hannie would've liked to come, but she would probably be busy doing her nails and matching outfits with Pamela and Leslie. Besides, she liked to chat on her laptop late at night.  
  
The breeze was cool, and I liked the way it hit my shoulders. It had a strong force to it, the wind blew my blonde hair so it touched my face. I walked along the shore; the sand in-between my toes, the salty sea washing against my feet. It tickled, and it was cold, but it was refreshing. I spied the jetty from afar. I saw Billy, one of Ricky's next door neighbours. They had been friends since fourth grade, they were best friends. Billy was always nice to talk to; he had a great sense of humor, a vast personality. I ran along the beach, and then along the jetty. "Hi Karen" he greeted as my feet sounded along the brittle wood of the jetty. He had his shirt off and he was sitting on a towel, his hair was damp. "Hi. What up?" I asked, sitting down. "Nothing much. How's you and Rick?" I sighed, he doesn't waste time. Billy knew of Hannie, he didn't like her much, but I thought nothing of it. "Hannie, she's been behaving a bit weird lately... I think she's seeing Rick... You know, behind my back." I started to dangle my feet. Billy let out a laugh. "Really?" he asked "I saw her with Rick the other night. I wanted to see a film, but he was 'busy'." I raised an eyebrow. "That's the surprise of the century." I said, "Yeh, they've been awfully close lately" he added. There was a pause, a brief silence. We looked into each other's eyes. The feeling was mutual, but I ignored it. I blinked and looked away, breaking the link of romance. I smiled and starting twiddling my thumbs, looking down. He brought his hand up and touched my face- it startled me, my face suddenly jerked so it facing his. "Karen..." he started to say. I blinked, and then smiled, just a bit. "We can't do th-" I said softly, almost like a whisper. Then he kissed me. It was soft, smooth and sensual. It was passionate, too. But it wasn't with Rick, and that kind of bothered me. I faced him. Although it wasn't Rick, instead it was with his friend, I didn't feel the slightest bit guilty, it bothered me, but I wasn't guilty. I thought of Pamela instantly. He did the same thing to me, with Pamela, only it wasn't certain. It felt Nice. "That was... Good," I said "thanks". Billy smiled. "Yeh, well, I thought so, too." I leaned against him softly; we were taking things too fast. A kind of cool rush, but it was warm. I liked him. He hesitated "Don't you feel guilty?" Billy asked. I shook my head "No, we're not even going out- not technically anyway. We're just... close. We flirt but that's it." He nodded his head and sighed. "Okay, I believe you. He's just a good mate, that's all. I wouldn't like to upset him." I stood up, towering over Billy. "Well, um, see you around..." I said hastily, turning around. He touched my shoulder, and ever so gently, but some how with force, turned me back around. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. I nodded. We walked off the jetty; all we could hear were the soft sounds of the wind and the water gently washing up on the shore. There was the creaking of brittle wood of the jetty as we walked along. At the end of the jetty, we stopped and faced each other. "Um, we could hang out tomorrow?" Billy suggested. "Um, yeh, sure... Yeh, that would be great" I replied apprehensively. "So, it's a date then," he said, glaring at his watch "um, I'll call you tonight? Or soon... Okay?" I nodded. "Yeh," I said in wonder "call me". I walked off, wondering what I felt. Was this guilt, or was I happy? Was I going into things to fast? Wanting revenge, perhaps? I walked home, alone. It was now dark, but no message on my cell just yet. What had I done? I had arranged to go on a date with Billy? It wasn't a date, just friends going out, like an outing. Yeh, a day out, at the beach. Friends always do that. Hannie and Nancy and I did that... Now Billy and I are. I have no reason to be guilty.  
  
When I got home, my dinner was wrapped up in plastic wrap, ready to be heated up in the microwave. Elizabeth and Dad were watching TV with Emily and Andrew. "Where's David?" I asked curiously, with half of bitten roast potato in my hand. Dad turned his head "At the cinema with Rick and Hannie. I thought that you'd be there, too." He replied "Oh, well no, I'm here. I was just at the jetty talking to Billy." Dad nodded his head "Oh, right." After dinner Nancy called. "Hi Karen, what's up?" she asked. "I'm going out tomorrow with Billy," I replied "you should come, and bring someone." There was silence for a short while "Billy?! What about Rick... Oh yeh that's right. Hannie." Nancy said. "Actually" I replied "I'm suspicious about Hannie". "How so?" she asked curiously. "The clothes she bought on the weekend... Do you think she-" I said suspiciously "Stole them? She got an awful lot... I mean, she couldn't remember what she got. If she had bought them, she wouldn't give them away."  
  
Nancy and I chatted for hours. Then it was time for bed.  
  
And that was that.  
  
There you go, the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon!!  
  
Abs/ Og/ Aggie/ Pink Princess 770/ etc. 


End file.
